Mega Girl
by Daydreamglitterbug02
Summary: The year is 20XX and Cloud Labs in Cloud Town have come up with a project to protect the world from the evil Lava Labs supposedly headed up by Dr. Wily. However, Project Mega failed in front of everyone due to a glitch. Thankfully, they had a spare robot and one of the scientists found a magical gemstone. What will happen to Mega Girl (our hero)? Find out in this Magical Girl AU!
1. Prologue: What to Do with the Gemstone

Prologue: What to Do with That Gem Thing

The year is 20XX in a small town in the clouds. Fittingly, it is called Cloud Town and is located within a major city known only as Lava City, home of Lava Robotics Laboratories. Cloud Town, however, was known for a different robotics lab: Cloud Robotics. Founded by Dr. Light after a major disaster at Lava Labs, it was the premier robotics design laboratory in the world. Today, the team at Cloud Labs has made a breakthrough in robotic protection technology. His name was Mega Man and he could easily be disguised amongst people as Rock. There was one problem though-he was stuck as Rock.

This was a true crisis! How would the world be safe from evil robots now? Thankfully, the team had a spare robot called Mega Girl that they could resolve this is serious issue. Rock was taken to the home of Roll Asagiri and she was tasked to take care of him until the lab could fix the Transformerifier. The team immediately got to work on their spare robot to attempt to fix the issue. It would have taken hours-no days-unless Dr. Mimi Kyukei decided not to go for a walk around Cloud Town Park.

Mimi Kyukei was a very distinguished scientist, true. However, in times on immense stress, she would leave the lab in care of the rest of the team at Cloud Labs and take a walk around Cloud Town. This was clearly a time of great stress. Not only had Project Mega failed in front of a team of anxious "media," but they also had to fix the problem soon or Lava Labs could destroy everything! She left the lab and Mega Girl, the spare robot, in the careful hands of her bickering colleagues and went to Cloud Town Park. A little way into the walk, she saw something. Something shiny. Something sticking out of the ground. She dug it out and discovered that it was a gemstone. Not just any gemstone, a magical gemstone from somewhere. She knew right off the bat that this was the solution to the problem, at least temporarily. She instantly rushed back to the lab with her new discovery carefully secured in her hand which was inside her lab coat pocket.

"Guys, look what I found. I found the solution to our issue!"

"Not now, Kyukei, we're busy trying to find the-"

"Dr. Light, Kyukei has the solution…"

"WHAT? What do you mean, Dr. Proto?"

"She just said it. Did you not hear her, Light?"

"Can I show you guys what I found?"

Without another word from her colleagues, she pulled out the gem. The scientists were shocked. They had never seen anything like it. It could swap forms of a robot and give it different abilities than others. Most importantly, it could function with the already existing mainframe and copy program! The scientists quickly got to work on installing the gemstone and programming in more details regarding form swaps and the like.

After an hour or two of work, the robot was done. All set, but no one would know about her. The scientists agreed to leave her a secret from the so-called press due to the very likely possibility of there not being anymore magical gemstones to make robots like her. There was one problem though: how to hide her from Dr. Wily and the rest of Lava Labs.

"We could give her a secret identity!"

"She already has one, Dr. Enigma…"

"Oh…so then our problem is what to name her other than Mega Girl."

"Ah! Our problem must be what to name her secret identity then!"

"Precisely, Dr. Light! I, Dr. Proto, suggest we go with the name Myuki Hikari Netto."

"No. That will not do. How about we let Dr. Kyukei name her?"

"Ok," never had she been this nervous, "How about Melody Genkei?"

"But doesn't that sound a bit obvious?"

"No, Dr. Kyusuki. It makes her seem unsuspecting…at least I think."

"Dr. Kyusuki does bring up a good point though," Dr. Light quickly said, "We must think up a new last name, Dr. Kyukei."

"Ok, how about Melody Kakyoku?"

"PERFECT!"

The lab rejoiced! The name was perfect! After some quick programming of her civilian name into her preexisting code, the plan would now be set into motion. Melody would go to Dr. Kyukei's apartment complex and live in the same apartment building as Mimi in order to have someone keep an eye on her. From there, Dr. Kyukei would activate her and go to home. Melody's powers would not be active yet as the team made a special activation necklace for when they feel ready. Melody would then wake up. The plan worked flawlessly and Melody was now activated and asleep in her own apartment.


	2. Chapter 1: Melody Discovers Cloud Town

**Before the story picks up again, to address a review put on the Prologue, I've come up with a compromise! Roll is right now just the caretaker of Rock, but I'll try to do something awesome to make up for the fact that Melody is an OC. I wanted to be original in that aspect! ONTO THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginnings of a New Hero…Almost

Melody Kakyoku woke up in a strange new place. She had no recollection of this room or even falling asleep in the first place. She could only remember her name. The name given to her by someone she also had no recollection of either. She threw off the blanket and got out of bed. _Where am I? What should I do now?_ She walked over to the closet and looked at the mirror. She was already fully dressed! She quickly blinked her blue eyes again. She really was fully dressed in a pink and white striped shirt, a pair of khaki shorts, some sneakers paired with mint green socks, and a green jacket. This seemed odd to Melody, as she expected to be wearing pajamas of some sorts. _Whatever, I should walk around this new location and get a better grip of my surroundings._

Melody walked out of her apartment, not locking the door due to not having received a key from anyone, and proceeded to sightsee around her new home. She didn't even make it out the building's lobby without running into someone new.

"Hi there, I'm new to the area and I just moved into an apartment that I have no recollection of moving into," Melody said rather quickly as she would rather be exploring, "You are?"

"You didn't say your name."

"You're playing hard to get I see… Anyways, I'm Melody Kakyoku. Now, can you please say your name and where we are?"

"Yes, my name is Mimi Kyukei and I work at Cloud Labs here in Cloud Town."

 _Cloud Labs? That sounds familiar…I don't remember where I heard the name before…_ Melody stood there for a second to try to remember how Cloud Labs sounded important. However, she had to finish the conversation with Mimi Kyukei sometime, so she decided to reply.

"Thanks! Nice to meet you, Mimi!"

"You too!" With that, Melody walked outside and into Cloud Town.

Cloud Town was a quaint enough town as it is. Melody looked around and discovered that her new home had a cheery atmosphere. The sun was shining, the air was clean, the birds were singing and also flying closely overhead, there were flowers blooming: everything was nice. She had no clue on what was happening underneath her in Lava City, a dirty dank town with its neon lights and perpetual fog. She would soon see that place, but for now she was happy just seeing Cloud Town for the first time. She walked over to the park and saw an interesting statue. It was of a scientist cheerily looking at the sky. He had a big smile on his face and had the look of promise, of protection. She decided to look at the plaque in front of the statue. It read: "This statue is Dr. Light, the founder of Cloud Town and Cloud Labs. We owe this town's continued existence to him." _Dr. Light sounds familiar enough to but I can't seem to figure out where I heard it and how I know him._ Suddenly, two people rushed around the edge of a nearby tree. This shocked Melody so much that she started to run away from the statue. Before she could get too far, the boy of the group had stopped her with a GIANT hug.

"I cannot believe you're ok!"

"You are? I'm Melody Kakyoku…I just ended up in this place…I guess…"

"I'M YOUR LITTLE BROTHER ROCK!"

"What?"

"Sorry, that's my friend who's living with me, Rock Kumo. I'm Roll Asagiri, by the way."

Melody had no words. She had no clue who Rock was, only that the name was so familiar to her yet she could not remember where she had heard it. It was as if there was a fog in her brain that was placed there on purpose.

"Nice to meet you two. I have a feeling that we'll be seeing each other a lot. Just saying."

"Nice to meet you too Melody!"

Melody decided that the next place she had to go find was Cloud Labs. After all, she had heard so much about it. So, she left the park and tried to find her way to Cloud Labs. There was one major problem: she had no idea where it was located. So, she ended up wandering around Cloud Town until she ran into a mango smoothie cart.

"Hi, I am looking for-"

"Do you want a mango smoothie?"

"No, I'm looking for directions to Cloud Labs…"

"Oh, directions! Well, just follow this road and keep going when you see the park. It'll be on your right. And here, have a free smoothie. A mango strawberry smoothie for you!"

"Um…thanks…"

"HAVE A NICE DAY AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS!"

With Melody slightly creeped out by the mango smoothie guy but at least grateful for the directions, promptly headed down the street and towards Cloud Labs. She didn't even want the smoothie and threw it away before arriving at the park and continuing on to Cloud Labs. Besides, who knows what else awaited our hero today?


End file.
